Fairy times Memory
by Mythomanya
Summary: DeGXMago Riku, un jeune garçon sans ami ni amour de sa famille, devient ami avec Kaoru, le gars le plus populaire du lycée, pour des causes inconnues de lui, Kaoru ne le lâchant plus alors que le blond le souhaiterait bien.
1. Laisse moi tranquille

Depuis que je suis tout petit, je vis à Hyougo. J'y ai grandi avec ma famille, qui se résume à une nounou qui ne parle pas bien japonais, puisque mes parents ne sont jamais là, et à mes amis, mon chien Hiko autrement dit.

En fait, je n'ai jamais été très entouré. Mes parents ne s'aiment pas et m'aiment encore moins, moi, le fruit de leur plus grosse erreur. C'est un peu pour ça qu'ils sont toujours absents, pour fuir la vision d'eux-mêmes que je leur impose par ma présence. De toute façon, je ne les considère plus comme mes parents, seulement comme une source de revenu, car, et oui, ils me donnent beaucoup d'argent de poche pour me faire croire qu'ils m'aiment. C'est pathétique, mais au moins, j'ai une bonne situation financière.

Mes amis, quant à eux, n'ont jamais existé. Depuis que je suis à l'âge d'avoir des relations humaines, aucun enfant n'a jamais voulu m'approcher et je me demande pourquoi… C'est pas comme si j'avais toujours été un excentrique! Peut-être bien que ces enfants avaient un certain instinct de conservation et que c'est ce qui les a tenu loin de moi. Le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, ça m'arrange de ne pas avoir d'ami. Sans eux, je peux faire ce que je veux. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais eu d'ami… J'en ai eu un à 9 ans. Il s'appelait Kei Tachibana. Une chouette personne, nous étions voisins. Mais un jour, il s'est retourné contre moi après avoir parlé aux autres élèves. On ne s'est plus jamais reparlé et, même si on est encore dans la même classe sept ans plus tard, il a l'air de m'avoir oublié.

Finalement, je m'en fiche un peu de tout ça… J'ai été capable de vivre tout seul depuis que je suis né, ça ne changera pas du jours au lendemain. C'est bien comme ça. Malheureusement, rien n'est fait pour durer.

C'était un matin comme les autres; je me dirigeais vers ma classe sans porter attention à ceux qui m'entouraient. C'est en arrivant devant la porte du local que je me suis souvenu que nous devions tous être à l'extérieur à la première sonnerie, le directeur ayant une annonce importante à faire. J'ai donc rebroussé chemin. Je me foutais un peu de ce qu'il avait à dire. Je décidais donc d'aller aux toilettes, histoire d'arranger mes cheveux, ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire ce matin-là. Par chance, ils se plaçaient pratiquement d'eux-mêmes. Lorsque j'arrivais devant le miroir, je constatais qu'ils étaient un peu en désordre, alors je sortis mon peigne et les replaçait lentement. Un cheveux blond passa devant mes yeux. Je le regardais tomber avec indifférence.

C'était l'une des seules choses, avec mes quelques percings, que je m'étais permis de faire même si les règlements de l'école l'interdisaient. Je ne supportais pas tous ces cheveux foncés, si semblables, qui empêchaient les asiatiques de paraître différents.

Lorsque je ressorti des toilettes, je me dirigeais lentement vers la sortie de la cours arrière, où j'allais m'installer jusqu'à ce que je vois des élèves passer dans les couloirs. Seulement, avant que j'ai pu atteindre cette fichu porte, je me retrouvais face à un étudiant mâle de 1m63, dont les cheveux étaient tenus à plat par du fixatif et grâce à des heures de plaquage. Son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais plus. Lui, par contre, ne paru pas le moins du monde savoir qui j'étais. Il m'arrêta cependant et c'est en regardant son bras gauche que je compris. Il avait l'emblème de chef du conseil des élèves. J'étais dans la merde.

-Puis-je savoir qui tu es et ce que tu fais ici? M'apostropha-t-il sérieusement.

-Ogawa Riku, monsieur. Et ce que je fais ici ne regarde que moi…

Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il faut dire que les élèves faisaient en sorte d'impressionner le président, d'habitude, afin qu'il ne fasse pas de rapport sur eux. Pour moi, c'était une personne qui se prenait un peu trop au sérieux dans un boulot de merde, mais bon. Qui suis-je pour juger?

-Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses? Dit-il, le plus pompeusement du monde.

Je failli éclater de rire, mais me retint de justesse. Ma réponse risquait à elle seule de l'enrager.

-Et bien, de nom pas du tout… mais si je me fie à vos insigne, vous êtes notre président du conseil des élèves.

Je crois qu'il m'en voulu de ne pas savoir son nom, car au lieu de m'envoyer simplement dehors avec les autres, il m'envoya au bureau du principal. Il fut déconcerté par ma réponse quand il me demande qui était mon professeur principal. Sans doute parce que je ne le savais pas.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ne saches pas qui est ton professeur principal? Il reste trois mois avant la fin de l'année!

Ne pouvant répondre que ce n'était pas une personne digne d'intérêt pour moi, je me contentais de me taire.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle d'attente et je fut déçu de voir qu'il y avait déjà un siège de pris. Les cheveux un peu décolorés, crêpés sur son crâne, il avait l'air de se foutre de l'autre autant que moi. Je m'assis le plus loin possible de lui, ce que notre cher président ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Tu fais bien de rester loin de ce type… il ne cause que des problèmes!

Après quoi il laissa un mot sur le bureau de la secrétaire et quitta la salle.

Je me mis à contempler l'endroit où tout le monde était rassemblé sans voir personne. Ma fixation dura un moment. Je fut soudain dérangé par un mouvement à ma droite. Mon compagnon se dirigeait vers le bureau de la secrétaire. Il prit le papier que le président venait d'y poser et le glissa dans sa poche. Il vit que je l'observais et me fit signe d'approcher.

-Tu me dénonces si je fous le camps? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Non, fut ma seule réponse.

-C'est quoi, cette manière de me parler? S'exclama-t-il.

-Hein? Répondis-je, tout étonné.

-Tous les autres élèves me disent « monsieur »…

-Ah bon, fis-je tout simplement en me dirigeant  vers la sortie.

Il me prit le poignet et me fit faire volte-face pour mieux agripper mon col.

-Tu sais qui je suis au moins? Il commençait à être énervé.

-Pas le moins du monde! Ripostais-je, ce qui sembla le perturber.

Il me lâcha et je quittais la pièce sans rien ajouter, le laissant à son ébahissement. J'aurais, certes, pu en rire, mais le fait est que je n'ai jamais rie de toute ma vie. Non pas que je trouve rien amusant, mais montrer ce que je ressens fait partie des choses que je n'ai jamais fait, excepté lorsqu'il s'agit de colère et de mépris.

Lorsque j'atteignis le bout du couloir, j'entendis des voix et je su immédiatement que l'assemblée était terminée. Ainsi, je me rendis à ma classe, déçu d'avoir manqué l'occasion de m'isoler des autres. J'allai m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, c'est-à-dire au fond de la classe, et j'attendis que le cours débute. Je fus plus ou moins surpris lorsqu'il entra à son tour et qu'il alla s'asseoir au bureau de biais au mien. Je détournai le regard juste avant que le sien ne se pose sur moi. Le professeur arriva ensuite et il débuta son cours.

J'écoutais distraitement le cours, le regard perdu au loin. Je fixais sans le voir un immense chêne qui trônait dans la cour. C'était l'endroit où les couples allaient durant l'été, à la pause, pour s'embrasser sans être dérangés.

Soudain, une petit boulette de papier atterri sur mon bureau. Je cherchais quelques instants la provenance du papier et la trouvais en la personne que j'avais rencontrée au secrétariat. Il me fit signe de l'ouvrir, ce que je fis, curieux de voir ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Il était écrit :

« _Comment tu t'appelles?_ »

Ce à quoi je répondis :

« _Oogawa Riku._ »

Il écrivit par la suite :

« _Moi c'est Niikura Kaoru…_ »

Comme si ça m'intéressait! Je ne répondis rien à cela, ce qui sembla l'énerver. Bientôt, une autre boulette tombait devant moi.

« _Tu pourrais répondre au moins…_ »

« _Mais je n'ai rien à te dire…_ »

Il se mit alors à gribouiller une longue missive, qui m'était évidemment adressée.

« _Mais pour qui tu te prends? Tu n'as aucune civilité, ni de gratitude ou quoi? Je viens de t'éviter un engueulade avec tes parents, des problèmes avec la direction et une colle et t'es même pas capable d'échanger trois mots avec moi? De plus, tu augmenterais singulièrement ta popularité si tu me parlais… Je suis le mec le plus crains, respecté et admiré de cette école!_ »

Je failli sourire à la vue de ce grotesque message. C'était risible, voir pathétique, de le voir s'exhorter de la sorte à paraître intéressant. Je décidais de lui briser ses futiles illusions.

« _Ah bon…_ »

Ma réponse le fit sourire. La sienne, sa dernière, fut :

« _Merci._ »

Je lui écrivis un « _Hein?_ », mais il ne prit même pas la peine de le lire. J'étais perplexe. Pourquoi m'avait-il remercié alors que je l'avais tout bonnement envoyé promener? Surtout qu'il s'était énervé pour bien moins que ça quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je fini par ne plus y penser, à mesure que le cour se continuait et que je prenais mes notes. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, j'attendis que tous les autres élèves soient partis pour me lever, je détestais les bousculades de fins de cours.

Je me rendis au cour suivant, toujours aussi indifférent à notre échange. Cour d'anglais, matière assez simple, mais tous les japonais ont l'air d'avoir certaines difficultés en langues. Il était encore avec moi dans cette classe, mais suffisamment éloignée pour que je ne m'en occupe pas. Le début du cour se passa comme à l'habitude, jusqu'à ce que le prof nous propose de faire un travail en équipes de deux. Nous pouvions choisir nos partenaires et aller lui présenter notre équipe lorsqu'elle était formée. Évidemment, je me levais pour réclamer un droit de solitude, comme à mon habitude. Je vis Niikura en faire autant en même temps que moi, aller dire quelque chose au prof et retourner s'asseoir. Lorsque j'atteignis son bureau, l'enseignant m'intercepta.

-Pas la peine de me le dire, Niikura m'a dit que vous faisiez équipe! Cette phrase me déstabilisa. Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es fais un ami, Oogawa.

Sur ce, il me désigna la place à côté de l'autre andouille.  
POURQUOI?  
Pourquoi fallait-il que ce crétin décide qu'il voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec moi? Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde et m'éviter comme la peste?

Lorsque j'atteignis le bureau à côté de lui, je sentis les regards se tourner vers moi et ce fut encore pire à mesure qu'il commençait à me parler.

-Salut, partenaire! Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

Que n'aurais-je donné en cet instant pour lui élargir ce stupide sourire à l'aide d'une cuillère rouillée ou bien lui marteler les dents à l'aide d'un poing américain.

J'essayai de lui faire sentir toute la joie que m'inspirait un travail en sa compagnie.

-J'aurais préféré le faire seul…

Malheureusement, ce sourire qui me tapait intensivement sur le système nerveux ne disparu pas d'un pouce.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant! L'envie de l'étriper s'intensifia. C'est pour ça que je me suis placé avec toi… Pour ne rien faire!

-Ah, oui? Répliquais-je, piqué au vif. Eh bien, détrompe-toi, car si tu crois que ton nom sera sur la copie que j'aurai fait, tu te met le doigt dans l'œil!

Je regrettais ces paroles sitôt prononcées. Il avait tendu la perche et moi, comme le gros poisson que j'étais, j'avais mordu à l'hameçon. Stupide nain blond, tu brûleras en enfer par ton manque de méfiance!

-Alors, nous ferons ce travail ensemble! Décida-t-il, comme je l'avais craint.

C'est ainsi que débuta mon calvaire en compagnie de cet idiot.

J'allais devenir cinglé!

Cet énergumène ne me lâchait plus depuis ce jour-là! Et ça faisait déjà une semaine!

Il avait décidé de me suivre partout jusqu'à ce que je pète un plomb ou que je décide de me pendre, j'en étais convaincu.

Moi qui, habituellement, mangeais seul, je me retrouvais avec cet abruti qui passait son temps à parler de choses aussi futiles qu'inutiles. Et il s'attendait à ce que je réponde! Je restais, bien sûre, aussi fermé que possible et ne lui parlais que si besoin était, pour le travail d'anglais ou pour lui demander de se taire. Il me causait des migraines atroces à force de faire tant de bruit.

Un jour, alors que nous travaillons sur le projet, il me posa une question à laquelle je me sentis obligé de répondre.

-Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je continues de te suivre, même en sachant pertinemment que tu ne veux pas me voir? Pour une fois, il avait l'air sérieux.

J'arrêtais un instant mon travail pour le regarder. Bien sûre que je me le demandais! Je préférai pourtant éviter de répondre ce que je pensais, voulant éviter un piège.

-Je m'en fou… déclarais-je. Je sais que tu vas te lasser dans peu de temps… Et je serai enfin débarrassé de toi.

Je retournais ensuite au travail sans me préoccuper de sa réaction.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis cependant qu'il bougeait, sans pour autant réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Lorsque je remarquais qu'il avait quitté sa place, je relevais la tête pour voir où il était. Je le vis en train de parler à une fille quelconque. Celle-ci était rouge comme une pivoine et lui souriait poliment.

Je me levais pour aller le chercher. Il aurait tout le temps de lui parler après les cours. Lorsqu'il me vit quitter mon siège, il s'inclina galamment devant elle et retourna s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce tu faisais? Demandais-je.

Je savais qu'il voulait que je pose la question, mais je n'avais pu la retenir.

-Je suis allé voir ma nouvelle copine… répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sur ce, il continua le travail tandis que je le dévisageais encore quelques secondes, incrédule. En quelques instants, il s'était fait une copine. J'étais étonné qu'il ait eu une quelconque activité sociale durant la semaine, surtout à la fréquence à laquelle il me collait. Tout comme pour notre échange de message, je le laissais tomer, ayant plus important à faire.

Avec sa nouvelle copine, j'aurais cru que mon sort s'améliorerait, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer. Au lieu d'aller vivre son parfait bonheur ailleurs et de me laisser en paix, il amena son parfait bonheur jusqu'à moi. Déjà que, pour moi, une personne de plus que moi-même était la limite du tolérable, le fait qu'il y ait six personnes en trop me rendait irritable.

J'avais envie de lui arracher les entrailles avec mes dents.

Un midi, je décidai de me dépêcher et quittai la classe avant tout le monde. Je fus l'un des premier à arriver à la cantine et me prit un repas assez mince, histoire de le terminer rapidement.

Lorsque Kaoru arriva avec ses amies, j'avais déjà terminé et me levais pour quitter. Il me stoppa.

-Où tu vas? Demanda-t-il.

Il avait l'air de réellement tenir à le savoir. Ça avait même l'air de le contrarier que je parte déjà. Je ne m'en occupais pas et continuais mon chemin. Il me prit pas le bras, mais je m'arrachais immédiatement à sa prise. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la sortie.

Je l'atteignis sans problème et me précipitais dans la cours extérieur. Là, j'en profitais pour respirer. Je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il ne vienne plus me voir pour des raisons inconnues. J'étais très à l'aise seul et je voulais le rester! Pourtant, il était encore là lorsque je relevais la tête. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet de mon état. Je m'appuyais le dos contre le mur et regardais au loin. J'aurais aimé qu'il disparaisse.

-J'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille, dis-je.

Bien sûre, il ne m'écouta pas. Il préféra de loin se rapprocher de moi.

-Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu me l'aurais demandé bien avant, non?

Je le fixais un moment, perturbé par cette phrase. Je ne me souvenait pas avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'une pensée agréable à son égard. Je ne me souvenait pas non plus avoir eu envie de le voir. Il n'y avait aucun risque que je me contredise…

Pourtant, je m'aperçu d'une chose dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte auparavant.

Depuis que je comprenais ce qu'on me disait, j'essayais toujours de m'enfermer dans le plus absolu des silences. Lorsque je lisais, seul le son des pages qui se tournent ou bien le craquement de mon plancher en bois étaient acceptés. Cependant, depuis que ce nigaud de brun avait commencé à me harceler, il m'était devenu nécessaire d'ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre, comme si j'avais besoin qu'on y mette de l'ambiance.

Je me laissais glisser au sol et il s'assit à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas seul? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec moi?

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Nous sommes amis, non? Me demanda-t-il.

Hein? Amis? Je ne suis pas très doué en relations sociales, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir un ami qui veut l'énerver jusqu'à la crise de nerfs! Un bon ami ignore-t-il ses amis pour avoir la sainte paix? Un vrai ami essaie-t-il à tout prix d'éviter ses amis? Non!

Un bon ami, selon moi, serait plutôt quelqu'un qui est toujours là  pour les siens. Quelqu'un qui essaie de te faire sourire quand tu es de mauvaise humeur. Quelqu'un comme…

-En fait, fini-je par dire, je suis un très mauvais ami si nous le sommes…

Il éclata de rire et se leva. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, aide que j'acceptais avec gratitude. Il me fit un sourire éclatant.

-Heureux de voir que tu ne refuses pas mon aide.

Je détournais le regard, pas très à l'aise avec la situation. Je ne sais pas s'il m'entendit lui dire merci, mais il avait tout de même l'air très satisfait.

Après cet épisode, je devins plus réceptif à sa présence. Bien sûre, ses amis me tapaient toujours autant sur le système et lui finissait par m'énerver, mais je le tolérais mieux. Bizarrement, il avait déjà l'air lasse de sa nouvelle copine. Son nom était Chieko, je crois. Ils ne se voyaient pas assez, selon elle, et leur relation ne menait nulle part, toujours selon elle. Quant à lui, ça avait l'air de lui passer au moins dix pieds par-dessus la tête. Je la plaignais un peu en fait, car il me portait plus d'attention à moi qu'à elle.

Un jour, elle décida qu'il était temps de faire bouger les choses.

-Ka-chan… -ce surnom me tuait!- Tu viens faire un karaoké avec moi et quelques copines ce soir?

Il était en train de m'expliquer comment lui et ses frères faisaient exploser des grenouilles quand ils étaient plus jeunes à ce moment-là, il s'interrompit donc pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Est-ce que Riku peut venir? Voulu-t-il savoir.

Chieko et moi fîmes tous deux le même visage horrifié, excepté qu'elle se reprit plus rapidement que moi.

Hein? Pourquoi voudrais-je chanter en compagnie de gens que je ne connais pas et n'endure pas alors que je ne veux encore moins parler. Elle aussi semblait se poser cette question.

-Mais… il ne connaîtra personne… En plus, il ne parle jamais qu'avec toi, alors pourquoi chanterait-il?

Effectivement, elle se posait la même question.

Kaoru pouffa.

-Je ne veux pas l'obliger à participer… Je dis simplement que je n'irai pas sans lui! Déclara-t-il, chose qui nous perturba passablement, elle et moi.

Après une petite réflexion, elle se résigna.

-Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, dit-elle, me jetant un regard suppliant.

Je me sentis un peu obligé d'accepter. Cela ne l'enchanta pas particulièrement, mais elle se réjouit tout de même que Niikura vienne.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à cette soirée, mais j'étais loin de me douter à quel point je serais surpris.

 Comme je n'étais jamais sortis avec des amis, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, ni comment m'habiller, alors j'optais pour un pull rayé et des jeans noirs délavés. Je mis quelques bagues ainsi qu'un collier, éléments superflus qui en mettent toujours plein la vue quand on sait lesquels choisir, et je partais à la recherche de l'endroit. Je savais plus ou moins où il était situé, mais je n'y étais jamais allé, -comme c'est surprenant-, et je devais me concentrer sur les panneaux d'entrées des boutiques. Je tombais finalement dessus, mes yeux ayant été attirés par les lumières intenses que produisait le panneau à l'entrée. Constatant que j'étais à l'avance, je restais à l'entrée, m'adossant au mur, et attendit en regardant la rue. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, ou plutôt **_elles_**, car **_lui_** ne faisait pas partie du lot. Lorsqu'elle me vit, Chieko vint me voir, un air désolé sur le visage.

-Ka-chan a annulé à la dernière minute… comme il n'a pas ton numéro de téléphone, il n'a pas pu te le dire…

J'espérais vraiment que c'était un blague. J'avais fait l'effort de venir et lui n'était même pas foutu de se pointer alors que c'était **_ses_** amis et **_sa_** copine…

Je ne laissais rien paraître de mon mécontentement et haussais les épaules de manière nonchalante.

-Ah bon…

Je me redressais et me préparais à quitter. Elle me proposa de rester, par politesse je suppose, je vous rappel que mes parents sont riches, mais je refusais. Cette rencontre n'avait aucun intérêt pour moi sans cet emmerdeur.

Le jour suivant, à l'école, j'évitais soigneusement les endroits où je pourrais le rencontrer. Nous n'avions pas cours d'anglais ce jour-là, heureusement, et le seul cours que nous avions en commun, les math, nous étions totalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de me faire des signes, au désespoir de notre enseignant, que j'évitais de regarder avec un tel soin qu'il du finir par s'en rendre compte, car il cessa au bout de quinze minutes seulement. J'étais à côté de la porte dans ce cours, je me précipitais donc à l'extérieur lorsque la cloche retentit. J'avais préparé un bento ce matin-là, alors je pu aller manger ailleurs qu'à la cantine, soit dans la cours où personne n'allait jamais et qui avait failli me valoir un colle plusieurs jours plus tôt. Je m'assis sur un banc caché des fenêtres et entamais mon repas sans grande motivation. Je fu satisfait de ne pas le voir arriver.

Il me laissa tranquille le reste de la journée.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais il me lâcha pour le reste de la semaine. Mon humeur se dégrada au même rythme que les jours passaient. Même si je ne suis pas la personne la plus enjouée ou la plus énergique du monde, il me fallut admettre que je m'ennuyais. Lorsque j'étais chez moi, je tournais en rond comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal et à l'école, je ne cessais de marcher dans les couloirs afin de me donner l'impression que je faisais quelques chose. Je m'étais également acheté des album de groupes dont Niikura m'avait vaguement parlé. Ainsi, je me mettais à écouter du X ou du Kuroyume lorsque mes jambes en avaient assez d'être en mouvement. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait jamais eu autant de bruit chez moi qu'à ce moment-là.

Finalement, un midi où je mangeais sur mon banc, mon nouveau lecteur CD à côté de moi, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et appuya sur pause. Je m'obligeais à le regarder. Il avait l'air sincèrement frustré. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était quelques peu agressive.

-Pourquoi tu boudes? On était pas amis?

Entendre sa voix fut un choc pour moi. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à réagir comme ça, aussi bafouillais-je ma réponse.

-Je… tu… rah! Laisse tomber! Tu t'en fou! M'exclamais-je

Je savais que ce n'étais pas vrai, la preuve étant sa présence à mes côté à ce moment-là, mais ça m'avait échappé.

-Je suis là et je te pose la question… déclara-t-il, s'enrageant. Je crois que c'est suffisant pour voir que tu as tort!

Je n'allais pas lui donner raison aussi facilement.

-Si ça te tenais vraiment à cœur, tu serais venu me voir avant!

-C'est peut-être parce que t'es pas venu l'autre jour et que tu ne m'as donné aucun explication…

Je failli sourire. C'était exactement ce pourquoi je ne lui avait pas parlé durant tout ce temps. Pourtant, j'y étais allé. Je devinais finalement la cause du malentendu.

-Je crois que Chieko s'est bien foutue de nous… dis-je.

Il me regarda un moment sans rien dire, la compréhension commençant à apparaître dans ses yeux. Il finit par se donner un claque sur le front.

-Eh bien, ça ne risque pas d'arriver à nouveau… elle vient de me larguer.

Je ne fus pas surpris. Il avait tellement l'air de se foutre d'elle que j'étais surpris qu'ils aient tenu aussi longtemps.

-Pourquoi à ton avis? Demandais-je.

Il sourit à son tour, tout aussi amusé que je l'étais.

-Je crois qu'elle n'aimait pas le fait que je ne m'occupe pas d'elle. Il eut un petit rire. Il faut dire que je sortais avec elle pour lui faire plaisir…

Je haussais les épaules et lui tendit le reste de mon sandwich, signe que je ne lui en voulais plus. Il le prit et le goba d'une traite. Il failli s'étouffer avec, ce qui me fit produire le bruit le plus incongrue que j'avais jamais entendu provenant de ma gorge.

J'avais ris pour la première fois de ma vie.

La semaine suivante, il arrive avec une autre copine, une fille du nom d'Ichigo, nom assez banal, qui était encore plus décevante que la précédente. Deux fois plus idiote, deux fois plus barbouillée et elle avait tellement d'accessoires sur elle qu'elle me faisait penser à un arbre de Noël. Et elle me haïssait encore plus que Chieko.

Comme de fait, il me parlait plus qu'à elle, ce qui me valait des regards haineux qui m'amusaient.  
Mais je me demandais quand il avait eu le temps de se faire une petite amie. Et comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se tienne qu'avec moi? Je lui posais la question, ce qui sembla l'ennuyer.

-J'ai beaucoup d'amis, mais ils ne sont pas aussi intéressants que toi…

Cette réponse me perturba.

-Mais, m'exclamais-je, eux doivent avoir beaucoup plus de conversation que moi!

Il me jeta un coup d'œil attendri, comme si j'étais un enfant.

-Mais leurs conversations n'ont aucun intérêt pour moi! Déclara-t-il, ponctuant le tout d'un sourire éclatant.

Ainsi abandonnais-je l'idée saugrenue de poser cette question, incapable de comprendre sa réponse.

C'était la troisième période de la journée, Ichigo, Kaoru et moi avions un cours de gym ensemble. Le quatrième et seul autre cours que Kao et moi avions en commun, -comme vous pouvez le constater, je m'évertuais à devenir plus amical, alors je lui donnais un surnom-. Kao tentait de me convaincre de le laisser venir chez moi ce soir-là, requête que je refusais catégoriquement, sans donner de raison, ce qui l'incitait à s'entêter.

Ce fut sa copine sans intérêt qui vint à ma rescousse.

-Diiit, Ka-chan! –pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles l'appellent toutes ainsi?-, Ueda de la classe 12 organise un fête samedi prochain… tu viendras avec moi?

J'espérais qu'elle ne parlait pas d'un porte ouverte, car le gentil « Ka-cahn » pourrait m'oublier pour jouer les chaperons.

-En fait, la cour m'interdit d'approcher de lui à moins de trois mètres, alors je ne crois pas que je pourrais… dit-il, indifférent à l'ébahissement qui se gravait sur nos traits.

Elle nous quitta sans poser plus de question, alors que je restais un bon moment à le fixer avec étonnement. J'essayais de faire le lien entre le garçon enjoué qui me tenait compagnie et un gars qui avait eu des ennuis avec la justice.

-Tu m'as jamais dit que t'avais eu des problèmes avec les flics! Finis-je par déclarer, enfin remis.

Il avait l'air de trouver ma réaction plutôt comique. Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais rien essayé de savoir sur son passé, ou simplement sur lui.

-En fait, commença-t-il, ce connard n'est qu'un sale pervers! Un jour, il a tenté d'ôter la jupe d'une fille dans la cours abandonnée, après les cours. Il inspira, commençant à enrager. Disons juste que, après cet incident, il a perdu la plupart de ses dents et qu'il a failli perdre un œil.

-Et la fille?

Il soupira, l'air vaguement déçu.

-Elle a eu peur de ma réaction, du coup, je peux pas l'approcher non plus.

Je crus enfin comprendre ce que le président du conseil des élèves avait voulu dire, le jour de ma rencontre avec Niikura.

-Et c'est pour ça que tout le monde te crains ou t'admire? Demandais-je, simplet  comme j'étais.

Il acquiesça, puis la sonnerie retenti, signe de la fin du cours. Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers les douches. Nous avions nos cases l'une à côté de l'autre, près desdites douches, nous permettant de partir plus rapidement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais avec une serviette autour de la taille, mais ce fut la première fois que je trouvais son corps attirant, malgré une légère malformation au niveau de la cage thoracique, à peine apparente.

Me rendant compte de ce que je pensais et faisais, je détournais les yeux de lui et allais dans un douche. Honteux.

C'était le week-end, j'avais deux jours à passer loin de lui, tranquille. Je décidais d'aller me promener dans les rues voisines, histoire de me défaire de mon ennuie. En passant devant une petite supérette, je décidais d'y entrer pour m'acheter une tablette de chocolat. J'entrais donc et me dirigeais vers l'étalage de friandises, ne regardant pas autour de moi. Je choisi en oins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et allais payer ladite tablette. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que le commis ne m'étais pas totalement inconnu. Lui aussi parut me reconnaître, car son visage s'anima.

-Hé, Riku! S'exclama-t-il, trop familièrement à mon goût.

Qui plus est, il savait mon nom, chose que peu de personnes savaient.

-Et tu es…? Demandais-je, ce qui sembla l'attrister.

-C'est moi… Kei Tachibana! M'asséna-t-il.

Soudain, je le replaçais. Le seul ami que j'avais jamais eu avant Kaoru. Le traître qui m'avait abandonné.

-Ah bon… dis-je, feignant l'indifférence.

Il inspira profondément, semblant rassembler son courage.

-Je suis content de te voir, car je voulais m'excuser de la façon idiote dont je me suis comporté lorsque nous étions gamins, commença-t-il. Je me sentais mal de te voir tout seul, mais les autres me mettaient la pression alors…

Pauvre enfant, amis quelle triste histoire! Je lui aurais enfoncé les doigts dans les orbites juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre crier et de le voir souffrire.

-Ce n'est rien… répliquas-je enfin, ne voulant plus que payer mon chocolat et partir.

Il s'obstina quand même à parler.

-Au moins, maintenant, je vais avoir l'esprit plus tranquille… dit-il en regardant dehors. Il me fit finalement payer avant de terminer sa tirade. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as au moins un ami, maintenant. À plus!

Je sortis rapidement sans regarder devant moi. J'eu la surprise de me faire agripper le bras. Je me retournais vivement, alarmé. Kaoru se tenait juste devant moi, l'air amusé de m'avoir fait peur.

Je compris ce que Kei avait voulu dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Le questionnais-je.

Il ne répondit pas à ma question, mais il m'invita plutôt à monter sur la moto à côté de lui. Je ne l,avais pas vraiment remarqué jusque là, mais elle s'imposait à présent à moi comme un éléphant qui se cache avec pigeons. Je dois l'admettre, je n'ai jamais été très rassuré par ce genre d'engin, mais de près, celui-ci avait l'air  prêt à me sauter dessus. Aussi ai-je eu un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant, ce qui rire cet idiot. Il me tendit un casque et attendit un moment, le temps de mon hésitation, jusqu'à ce que je le prenne.

Je crois bien qu'il m'aurait suivi jusqu'à ce que j'accepte.

Il monta sur la bécane te désigna la place derrière lui. Je me sentais hyper nerveux à l'idée d'embarquer sur ce monstre de mécanique, mais sans que je sache pourquoi, notre proximité me dérangeait presque plus. Lui semblait s'en foutre éperdument. À peine m'installais-je qu'il démarra et leva le pied. Je failli pousser un cri, ce qui l'amusa fortement. Bientôt, il arrêta devant chez moi, ce qui me désempara quelque peu. Je lui demandais comment il savait où je vivais. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se foutre de moi ce jour-là.

-En fait, dit-il, je t'ai suivi… et plus d'un fois! J'ouvrais de grands yeux étonnés. Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu de rien.

-Mais, pourtant… balbutiais-je, désemparé et incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Nous étions, à ce moment, à la grille d'entrée , moi essayant de l'ouvrir, alors que lui m'expliquais cette histoire de fou.

-Je t'ai plusieurs fois observé lorsque tu te déplaçais dans l'école et, pour tout te dire, -il fit une petite pause théâtrale-, tu es beaucoup trop absent. Tu ne fais aucunement attention à ce qui t'entoure, ce qui pourrait éventuellement t'amener des problèmes. C'est déjà bien que tu saches le chemin de l'école… conclut-il, me balançant un petit sourire espiègle.

Je n'y répondis pas, beaucoup trop furieux qu'il m'ait suivi parce qu'il trouvait que j'avais l'air perdu.  
Nous nous trouvions au pas de la porte d'entrée, la porte était entrouverte, ma main sur la poignée.

-Et bien, le perdu te souhaite un belle journée… éclatais-je. Alors fiche le camp!

Il m'attrapa par le poignet alors que j'allais ouvrire cette satanée porte.

-S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas parce que je me fais du soucis pour toi… ses yeux étaient suppliants. Et puis, j'étais venu ici pour t'inviter à une fête qu'un pote à moi organise ce soir…

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais.

-Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça… le narguais-je.

Il ne sembla pas du tout dérangé par ma réponse.

-Peut-être, mais tu pourrais au moins le faire pour moi, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi…

Il me fixait de ses intenses yeux noirs qui en auraient fait fondre plus d'une à cet instant. Pour ma part, je tentais de défier cette profondeur qui semblait m'engloutir et me piéger à son essence même. Plus je regardais, plus je me sentais attiré par ces iris à la couleur d'ébène, comme s'ils m'aspiraient tout entier, si petit et si insignifiant que j'étais face à eux, cherchant à me garder précieusement enfoui en leur fond.

La voix de Niikura me ramena à la réalité et je réalisais que je m'étais légèrement incliné vers lui. Je relevais la tête en me passant une main dans les cheveux, feignant l'indifférence.

C'est sans réfléchir que j'articulais ma réponse.

-C'est d'accord. Passe me prendre à vingt heures… réponse que je regrettais aussitôt.

OWARIà suivre… 


	2. Reste avec moi

J'avais envie de me cogner la tête sur les murs. Mais quel idiot! Je savais très bien que je n'aimerais pas ça, alors POURQUOI avais-je accepté? Et je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qui s'était passé lorsque j'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien.

Je montais dans ma chambre pour aller me changer, bien décida à tenir mon engagement, même si cela me répugnait.

J'enfilais une chemise blanche sans manche dont je laissais trois boutons détachés dans le haut et un pantalon noir auquel était accrochée une chaîne en argent assez massive. Je passais mes bagues à mes doigts et mettais un collier avec une tête de mort, en argent elle aussi. Finalement, je passais une ceinture en cuire et je fus enfin satisfait de mon reflet dans la glace. Ne me restait plus qu'à arranger mes cheveux et le tour serait joué. Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à lire tout en écoutant de la musique, habitude nouvellement acquise qui datait de la dispute que nous avions eu, lui et moi.

Il arriva avec cinq minutes de retard, cinq minutes de moins en enfer, et eut l'air surpris de me voir, je me demande bien pourquoi.

-T'es prêt?

Il m'avait l'air mal à l'aise, ce qui me mettait moi aussi dans l'embarras.

-Euh… je prend ma veste et j'arrive… répondis-je, incertain.

-Alors, je vais t'attendre dehors, répondit-il avant de sortir.

Il s'adossa à sa moto tandis que je trouvais enfin la veste parfaite pour compléter mon ensemble, dans le placard de l'entrée.

Je sortis ensuite à l'extérieur où il m'attendait, l'air impatient, fumant une cigarette qui dégageait une forte odeur.

Mon regard tomba sur les casques qui étaient sur le banc et je réalisais que mes efforts pour me coiffer allaient être bousillés.

-Merde, marmottais-je, énervé.

Bien sûre, il m'entendit.

-C'est à côté, on peut marcher si tu veux…

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, soulagé. Je n'avais pas idée à quel point ça me serait utile, ce soir-là.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison et je failli rebrousser chemin. Niikura m'en empêcha, évidemment. Nous entrâmes et fûmes accueillis par un mec assez grand aux yeux brillants, aux cheveux bruns et au sourire d'annonce de dentifrice. Ne faisant pas attention à lui, Niikura continua son chemin, se frayant un passage au travers des gens et je tentais tant bien que mal de le suivre. Nous débouchâmes finalement sur la cours arrière où certains étaient installés dans des chaises longues, alors que d'autres se baignaient dans la piscine creusée.

Loin d'être impressionné, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, ma maison faisait le double de celle-ci minimum, Kaoru alla se planter devant un mec à la dentition très prononcée, il avait des dents de cheval à dire vrai, et au corps squelettique, son teint pâle lui donnant l'air malade. Il portait les cheveux longs et noirs, accentuant l'impression cadavérique de sa personne.

-Hé, Kaoru! T'as pu venir! Dit le cheval de sa voix grave.

Son sourire accentuait sa ressemblance avec l'animal et je me surpris à ricaner.

-Ouais, déclara mon ami tout en me jetant un regard indéchiffrable.

Ils se mirent à discuter de choses plus ou moins intéressantes, je laissais donc mon attention dériver et promenais mes yeux sur les gens qui se trouvaient là. Ils étaient tous aussi indifférents à moi que je l'étais à eux. Un groupe de clones.

Puis, mes yeux se posèrent sur une fille qui, tout comme moi, se tenait à proximité d'un groupe de personnes dont elle ne s'occupait pas. Je la détaillais plus attentivement que les autres convives.

Elle portait quelques chose d'assez chic compte tenu de l'événement, un chemisier rose avec un jupe noire qui descendait jusque sous ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux noirs coulaient de chaque côté de son visage telle un chute d'encre. Lorsque j'arrivais au visage, je m'aperçu qu'elle me regardait aussi, attendant sûrement que j'arrête de la jauger, ce que je fis. Revenant à la réalité du moment, je réalisais que Ichigo venait d'arriver et qu'elle était déjà pendue au bras de mon autre idiot. Je me demandais un instant ce qu'elle faisait là, puis laissais tomber et allait me chercher à boire.

Évidemment, il n'y avait pas de boissons non-alcoolisées, je du donc me résigner à prendre un verre d'eau. Alors que je me détournais de l'évier de la cuisine, là où j'avais puisé mon eau, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'encre apparut soudainement devant moi, me faisant sursauter et reculer de deux pas. Une sensation humide au niveau du nombril m'avertit qu'au moins une partie de mon verre venait de se jeter sur moi. Sans se soucier de ce léger détail, la fille s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'à peine deux centimètres nous séparent.

-Tu es venu ici avec Niikura, n'est-ce pas?

Je fus désarçonné par la question trop directe et plutôt inattendue dont les intonations étaient à a fois froides et alarmantes.

-En quoi ça te regarde? Répliquais-je, glacial, frustré par son attitude.

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer mes manières désagréables, car elle me répondit sur le même ton que précédemment.

-Il est dangereux… ne traîne pas avec lui…

Hein?

Mon visage criait sans doute plus fort que je ne le pensais ce simple mot, car elle voulu insister, mais en fut empêchée par le « danger » qui arriva sans crier gare.

-Riku-chan, -mon visage garda sa composition ahurie, ce surnom étant nouveau de la seconde précédente-, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je tournai mon regard vers la fille, mais elle s'était détournée et partais dans la petite foule.

-Je me prenais un verre d'eau, m'entendis-je dire.

À son ricanement, je me rappelais la sensation d'humidité sur mon ventre.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait boire par le nombril! Dit-il bêtement.

-Imbécile… dis-je en déposant le contenant à moitié plein sur le comptoir.

Je me frayais un chemin entre les invités, sachant qu'il me suivrait, et sortis par la porte d'entrée, sûre qu'il n'y aurait personne sur le terrain avant. Je me rendis jusqu'à la chaîne de trottoir où je m'assis pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Il s'appuya sur le panneau de traverse piéton, un étrange sourire flottant au coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux rivés sur moi.

-Tu connais Satsuki? Me demanda-t-il, ce qui me laissa perplexe.

Satsuki…? La fille qui venait de me dire que Kaoru était dangereux pour moi?

-Non… c'est elle qui est venue me parler.

S'en suivit un silence des plus appréciable. J'étais épuisé par le fait même d'être avec lui, alors lorsque nous étions entourés de plus de cent personnes, j'avais beaucoup de difficultés. J'aurais pourtant, invraisemblablement, bien aimé passé un peu plus de temps assis sur cette chaîne de trottoir, seul avec lui. Mon orgueil me déconseillait de lui faire part de cette envie.

-Tu veux qu'on parte? On pourrait aller chez toi…

Sa voix avait une intonation que je ne compris pas, mais j'étais soulagé de voir que, comme à l'habitude, il savait précisément ce que je voulais. C'était un peu comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

-On pourrait aller chez toi plutôt? Je déteste l'endroit où je vis…

Il se redressa et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de commencer à longer la rue. Je me relevais d'un bond et le suivis. Nous marchâmes durant un long moment, parlant peu, mais se regardant beaucoup. Nous finîmes par atteindre ma maison où mon ami récupéra sa moto. Je dus me résigner, cette fois-ci, à mettre ce satané casque et je montais derrière Niikura après qui je me cramponnais solidement, plus par besoin de proximité que par peur de tomber. Je crois qu'il avait compris ce geste bien avant moi.

* * *

La route défila un bon moment avec, pour seule parcelle de vie, la lumière des lampadaires qui étaient disposés à tous les dix mètres. Nous atteignîmes ensuite un quartier un peu plus animé, quoique pauvre. Alors que nous passions devant un bar de danseuses miteux dont je ne me souvins même pas du nom, il ralentit et alla se garer au coin de la rue. Il descendit de l'engin et je m'apprêtais à faire de même lorsqu'il m'en empêcha.

-Reste ici et attend-moi. Je reviens dans un instant.

Il me tendit ensuite son casque après quoi, chose plutôt stupide, il posa des verres fumés dans son visage et fouilla dans la banquette de la moto afin de prendre quelque chose que je n'eu pas le temps de voir. Il partit ensuite vers le bar dans lequel il pénétra sans difficulté.

Vint finalement l'attente. J'étais assis seul sur une moto, un casque à mes pieds, l'autre dans mes mains, dans un quartier que je ne connaissais pas devant un bar minable attendant de voir reparaître le seul lien que j'avais avec l'endroit. Je m'armais donc de patience et attendis.

Dix minutes… J'essayais de trouver dives points de repaire afin de pouvoir aller me promener dans les alentours sans me perdre…

Quarante minutes… Je me mis à me lever puis me rasseoir sur l'engin, me disant que si Kaoru revenait sans que je sois là, il m'en voudrait. Cela dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes… Ensuite je me levai et me mis à arpenter la rue sur laquelle j'étais de long en large.

Une heure trente-cinq… Revenant à mon poste initial, je ne tint pas plus de cinq minutes avant de me lever et de pénétrer à mon tour, assez facilement, dans cet endroit de merde. Et le mot « merde » est assez faible pour le décrire. Néon qui ne cessent de s'allumer pour s'éteindre seuls, des taches indéfinissables sur le plancher, les murs de bétons recouvert d'une peinture jaune moutarde écaillée, une ambiance pathétique, des danseuses sans talent et qui n'ont rien de danseuses de club réputé, de vieux pervers à moitié assommés par l'alcool qui se font voler leur argent par les danseuses et les serveuses. Le lieu était vraiment pitoyable.

Je m'avançais au petit comptoir qui servait de bar et je demandais au barman s'il n'avait pas vu Kaoru passer, (je le lui décris, bien évidemment).

Ce dernier me pointa une cabine close où se font les danses privées. Sans un regarde pour la jeune femme à moitié nue qui tenta de m'attirer à elle, sans doute éblouie par mon physique soigné et mon allure distinguée, je me dirigeais vers ladite cabine.

Bien que le barman m'eut déconseillé d'aller le déranger, j'ouvris la porte et vis Kaoru ainsi qu'un homme endormis à côté de lui, la tête sur l'épaule de mon chauffeur, tous deux assis sur une banquette, face à une jeune femme qui se trémoussait de manière assez grotesque, donnant l'impression qu'on apprenait le flamenco à un cèdre. Niikura se tourna vers moi dès que je glissai la porte et je vis dans ses yeux que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Il me fit un geste de la main me signifiant de sortir, après quoi il me montra cinq doigts, signifiant sans doute qu'il me rejoindrait dans cinq minutes. Satisfait de le voir se presser, je refermai la porte.

Alors qu'il ne manquait que trois centimètres avant que la porte soit close, je distinguais une chose assez anodine dans la poche de Niikura. Un manche noir qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver, reconnaissant quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir en vrai.

* * *

J'étais assis sur la moto, complètement perdu dans mes pensées, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à sortir de là. Je ne le regardai évidemment pas, concentrant toute mon attention sur ses bottes, qui étaient par ailleurs des plus sales.

Bien sûre, mon attention ne pu être retenue très longtemps sur ce mystère d'impureté, mon inquiétude me poussant à regarder le visage de Kaoru.

Et merde, il était en colère… En GRANDE colère…

Pourtant, comme à son habitude, il ne s'emporta pas. Il préféra prendre son casque, s'installer sur sa bécane et démarrer en trombe au moment où je passais mes mains autour de lui.

Nous cheminâmes donc à une vitesse folle jusqu'à chez lui, qui se trouvait à une quinzaine de minutes de l'endroit lorsqu'on roulait à une vitesse moyenne. Le quartier n'était ni riche ni pauvre, les gens de condition moyenne résidaient en ces lieux.

Kaoru nous stoppa devant un bloc appartement de dix étages en briques beiges, me fit descendre de la moto et alla se garer tandis que je devais l'attendre à l'entrée.

Il nous fit ensuite monter quatre étages à une telle vitesse que je ne pus vraiment distinguer l'apparence du couloir et du hall. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la porte 4-51, il nous arrêta brusquement et sortit de ses poches un trousseau de clés. Il déverrouilla la porte et e fit entrer le premier. Je retirais mes souliers et ma veste et allais l'attendre dans le salon. Il me suivait d'à peine quelques secondes.

-Tu pouvais pas attendre que je sorte? Explosa mon bel enragé.

Je lui aurais fait bouffer ses lunettes de soleil. L'attendre? L'ATTENDRE? Il m'a laissé poiroter sur son engin de malheur pendant une heure et demi et trouve que je manque de patience?

-T'es qu'un enfoiré! Lui hurlais-je en me relevant d'un bond.

Je pris mon manteau, enfilai mes souliers en vitesse et sortis avant même qu'il n'ait réaliser ce que je faisais. Je redescendis les quatre étages sans rien voir et je fonçais à l'extérieur, tournant sur le premier bout de trottoir que je vis. Je continuais ma route sans même regarder où j'allais, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne une ruelle plutôt sombre.  
Soudain, des mots que Kaoru m'avait déjà dit illuminèrent mon esprit : « _Je t'ai plusieurs fois observé lorsque tu te déplaçais dans l'école et, pour tout te dire, tu es beaucoup trop absent_ ». À ce moment-là, je lui donnais totalement raison. Je venais de m'aventurer seul dans des rues que je ne connaissais pas, loin de chez moi, sans regarder où j'allais et sans m'en soucier. C'était le comble de l'imbécillité pour quelqu'un qui déteste les imbéciles.

J'étais arrivé à la moitié de la ruelle et il y faisait beaucoup plus sombre que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit provenant de plus loin devant moi. Mue par l'instinct de survie, je fis volte-face pour retourner sur mes pas, mais je tombais nez à nez avec un mec de quoi, six pieds sept, musclé comme un futur culturiste, de courts cheveux sombres ainsi qu'une gueule à faire fuir un doberman en plein mode attaque, ce qui me figea littéralement sur place. Sans dire un mot, il m'envoya un poing en pleine figure qui me projeta au sol. Étalé de tout mon long, je pus voir qu'un autre gars, beaucoup plus frêle, s'avançait avec un sourire sadique.

-Alors, comme ça, ma petite chérie, tu te promènes toute seule en pleine nuit accoutrée ainsi?

Sa voix était tellement nasillarde que j'aurais pu en rire si je n'avais pas été dans une telle position.

Je tentai d'articuler quelque chose tout en me tournant sur le côté, mais l'armoire à glace me ficha son pied dans l'estomac, ce qui me coupa le souffle et me fit retomber sur le dos. Il m'en ficha un autre dans les côtes, et j'en sentis au moins deux craquer, ce qui déclencha des cris de morts chez moi. Le maigrichon intima à l'autre de me faire taire, il me mit donc la main sur la bouche.

-Boss, je crois que je lui en ai déjà cassé deux… dit le géant en me regardant me tortiller de douleur.

Haussement d'épaules de la part dudit boss. Il s'avança vers moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Je hais les tarlouzes dans ton genre… -il me cracha dessus-, elles me donnent envie de vomir…

Ça aurait du être moi qui prononçait ces paroles. Ce mec était une vraie ordure, un porc de la pire espèce sans aucun respect pour personne d'autre que lui-même. Et puis, je ne me considérais pas tarlouze, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi il en avait après moi.

-Espèce de taré… m'entendis-je lui craché.

Je déteste les imbéciles disais-je donc plus tôt, alors POURQUOI avait-il fallu que je lui dise ÇA?

Il me dévisagea un moment, puis son sourire sadique réapparut et je su que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Même en aussi mauvaise posture, tu peux pas empêcher de sortir des saletés hein? Il prit mon menton du bout des doigts. T'as quand même une belle gueule, faut l'admettre…

Il fit signe au gorille qui me prit, me tenant les bras derrière le dos, et qui m'installa sur mes deux genoux. Le boss approcha à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage. Mettant une main dans mes cheveux, il les tira avec tant de force que j'en lâchais un cri de douleur et de rage.

-J'vais te la fermer moi, ta jolie gueule, ma petite… siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Je me figeais net.

Pas **ÇA**… Tout sauf **ÇA**!

Il lâcha mes cheveux, entraînant quelques unes des mes mèches blondes au passage, afin d'entreprendre d'ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon. J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur et me mis à prier en silence.

Je le regardai avec dégoût sortir son sexe de son caleçon et se mettre à se branler devant moi pour le raidir et le préparer à s'enfoncer dans **MA** gorge.

Je pensais tout de suite aux moyens que j'avais d'y échapper, me mettre à hurler comme un dément et si ça échouait, lui mordre la queue jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne.

Mes illusions furent bien vite détruite lorsque le boss sortit une lame de sa poche arrière et qu'il la tendit à son gorille, qui lui-même la glissa devant ma gorge de manière à ce que je me tienne tranquille, ce que je me résignais à faire avec répugnance.

Il avança son horrible membre durcit jusqu'à mes lèvres, et c'est avec répulsion que je les desserrai pour le laisser passer. Le boss appuya fortement sur ma tête pour que j'enchaîne sur un mouvement de va et viens commun à ce genre de pratique, ce que je fis, les yeux fermés, ne pensant à rien et tentant de chasser les haut-le-cœur et les larmes qui s'en prenaient à moi.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint son quota, il déversa son écœurant liquide dans ma bouche et je m'empressai de le recracher dès qu'il eut retirer sa verge de mon gosier.

Me voyant faire, il me frappa de nouveau dans les côtes.

-Il va falloir qu'on recommence, puisque tu t'entêtes à ne pas avaler, ma chérie…

Alors qu'il avançait de nouveau cette chose écœurante devant mon visage pétrifié dans un sentiment de dégoût, on entendit un coup de feu.

Le son fut suivit de la tombée du couteau qui me menaçait au sol ainsi que, par le fait même, de l'écroulement du gaillard qui me retenait face à l'horrible objet de mes souffrances.

Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la balle et j'eus la surprise de voir Kaoru, un pistolet à la main, le regard complètement insensible braqué sur le boss. Sachant que je n'avais, en partie, plus rien à craindre, je ramassais le couteau qui était tombé devant moi pour ensuite tenter de me remettre sur pied, pour finalement me traîner jusqu'à mon ami et sauveur.

Tout cela sans que mon agresseur ait bougé d'un centime, le pénis encore à l'air libre.

-Je crois que c'est fini pour toi, Sawatari, entendis-je mon sauveur enchaîner sans qu'aucun sentiment humain ne puisse être perçut dans sa voix.

L'autre le regarda dans les yeux durant un instant, la peur à l'état pur émanant de chaque partie de son corps, et c'est à peine s'il vit le coup venir lorsque Kaoru baissa son arme, le pointant vers le membre, qui n'était plus du tout ériger, et qu'il appuya sur la gâchette, marquant sa cible en plein centre.

Le maigrelet s'écroula, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui ne réussit pas à sortir.

Satisfait, Niikura me prit par le bras et m'entraîna bien loin de cette scène dégueulasse.

* * *

Il m'avait traîné sur deux rues, peut-être trois, avant que je ne lui cri de me lâcher. Mes haut-le-cœur ne m'avaient pas quitté et lorsque j'eu le bras libre, je fonçais au premier buisson que je vis et je régurgitai tout ce que j'avais pu manger ce jour-là. Lorsque mon corps cessa d'expulser le contenu de mon estomac, je voulu mettre mes doigts au fond de ma gorge pour continuer à vomir et à expulser les déchets qui avaient pu entrer en contact avec mon être durant cet horrible moment. J'en fus bien entendu empêché par Kaoru qui me dit que c'était sans doute déjà totalement sortis puisque c'était la dernière chose que j'avais ingurgiter. Sur le coup, cette réponse me parut suffisante et je me retins, mais plus tard, j'y repensais en me disant que c'était absurde.

Après avoir cracher encore un peu, je me redressais et allais m'asseoir un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe. Kao s'installa à quelques millimètres de moi et attendit que je me reprenne. Cela prit un long moment durant lequel je ne faisais que respirer bruyamment, autant pour me remettre du choc que pour m'empêcher de pleurer. À un moment donné, je sentis le bras de Niikura qui m'entourait les épaules et c'est à cet instant que je réalisais que je tremblais comme une feuille. Je me blottis contre lui tout naturellement, à la recherche de réconfort.

Nous restâmes ainsi une bonne heure.

Soudain, il bougea et je sentis la cross de son pistolet frôler ma hanche.

-Pourquoi t'as une arme…? Est-ce que tu l'as aussi utilisé sur le gars du bar? Demandais-je alors, sachant que je regretterais sans doute d'avoir poser cette question.

Il me regarda avec des yeux tristes tout en soupirant.

-Ouais… répondit-il en regardant devant lui.

Ses traits et sa voix étaient chargés d'amertume et de tristesse qui m'accablèrent. J'aurais voulu décrisper son visage tiré par le chagrin, mais je ne savais pas comment. Après ce que j'avais vécu, ça aurait du être moi qui se faisait consoler, mais devant son abattement face à ce qu'il était, et nous le savions tous les deux ce qu'il était, un tueur, je ne pouvais pas rester indifférent. Soudain, je levai la tête, me tournai ver lui et me redressai pour que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur. Puis, poussé par je ne sais quelle idée farfelue, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, passant l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos. Le plus surprenant fut sans doute que, mue par un sentiment encore plus délirant que le mien, il m'emprisonna dans ses bras et m'attira à lui tout en mettant sa langue dans ma bouche.

Étrangement, aucun de nous deux ne repoussa l'autre ou ne parut surpris.  
C'était tout simplement naturel que nous soyons tous les deux ensembles.

OWARI

_À suivre…_


	3. Je t'aimerai toujours

Je remontais lentement l'escalier menant à la chambre.

Comme à chaque nuit, j'étais descendu à la cuisine pour prendre un verre de whisky avant de retourner me coucher, le marbre froid ayant depuis longtemps cessé d'avoir un quelconque effet sur mes pieds nus. J'avais pris le temps de regarder la photo de nous deux, souriants, qui était accrochée sur le mur en face de moi.

Nous étions si jeunes à cette époque.

Nous étions heureux.

* * *

« Kaoru dormait si profondément que je pu à loisir me retourner dans le lite. Après m'être dégourdi, je laissais mes yeux se poser sur lui. Son visage était paisible lorsqu'il dormait, quoique sa bouche semblait tirer sur une grimace de tristesse.

_Tout en étant la pire nuit que j'eu jamais connue, c'était sans doute la meilleure nuit que j'eu jamais vécue. »_

* * *

J'avais fini mon verre, que j'avais déposé ensuite déposé sur le comptoir, et étais parti en direction de la salle de bain. Marchant silencieusement, j'avais laissé courir mes mains sur les murs blancs, cherchant un contact solide auquel me raccrocher.

Un bain me ferait sûrement le plus grand bien.

* * *

« Après être allés à l'hôpital, Kaoru m'avait ramené chez lui, contre le gré des infirmières qui avaient tenté de l'en empêcher, mais qui reculèrent devant son regard de tueur.

_Nous avions fait le chemin en silence sur sa moto, qui m'était tout à coup beaucoup moins hostile qu'à l'heure précédente. »_

* * *

C'était sans doute une habitude de fille, mais j'avais allumé quelques chandelles et éteins les lumières avant de laisser glisser mon peignoir sur le sol et d'entrer dans l'eau.

* * *

« Un peu avant quatre heures du matin, il se réveilla à son tour et un sourire naquit sur son visage, en déclenchant un chez moi au passage.

_-Salut, dit-il, amusé par cette réaction si peu commune chez moi._

_Je me blottis contre lui et l'embrassai dans le cou._

_-Je t'aime… lui dis-je, pour la première fois._

_Ces mots étaient partis d'eux-mêmes du plus profond de mon cœur et je n'avais pu les retenir._

_Étrangement, il se figea et retint son souffle. Après un moment, il se relâcha et poussa un énorme soupir avant d'embrasser mon cuir chevelu._

_-Riku, il faut que tu saches… commença-t-il._

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? le pressais-je, alerte, lui arrachant un sourire amer._

* * *

Cela devait faire quarante-cinq minutes que j'étais dans l'eau lorsque j'ai décidé d'en sortir. Je me sentais plus calme grâce à la chaleur. Après m'être séché, j'avais remis mon peignoir et éteins toutes les chandelles, replongeant la maison dans le noir.

* * *

« Kaoru était parti depuis trois jours. Il avait un travail de longue durée assez bien payé à Osaka.

_Il me parlait de moins en moins et prenait ses boulots de plus en plus loin. Il avait même eu une mission à Seoul trois mois plus tôt._

_Ses baisers n'étaient plus les baisers passionnés que j'avais connus. Ses regards à mon égard étaient de plus en plus froids. Les étoiles que je faisais naître dans ses yeux quelques années plus tôt avaient totalement cessée d'exister._

_Nous ne faisions même plus l'amour. »_

* * *

« -Tu me promet que tu le feras? Me supplia-t-il.

_J'acquiesçais silencieusement, un peu à contre-cœur. Même si à ce moment, cette promesse me rebutait, je savais que le moment venu, s'il y en avait un, je serais prêt. Je savais que nos âmes étaient liées et que, le moment venus, nous serions prêts tous les deux. »_

* * *

Je sortis de la salle de bain en pleine transe.

Il fallait que je tienne jusque là.

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

* * *

« Lorsqu'il est rentré, il a, comme a son habitude, simplement refermé la porte silencieusement, tandis qu'il me croyait encore endormi. Alors qu'il commençait à monter l'escalier pour aller se coucher, je me levais gracieusement de ce lit king que nous partagions et j'entrepris de descendre lesdits escaliers.

_Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je su que c'était fini. »_

* * *

_« Ce soir-là, après l'échange de regards indifférents, j'allai le voir, soucieux de lui parler de tout, de rien. Il fallait que je le confirme. Il fallait absolument que j'en sois sûre. Cependant, lorsque je pénétrais dans la chambre, il me tomba dessus et m'embrassa ardemment. Bien que ce baiser ardent n'ait rien d'aimant, j'y répondis comme si ma vie ne dépendais._

_Non pas la mienne… La sienne…_

_Je le poussais jusqu'au lit et il me laissa faire._

_Nous fîmes l'amour ce soir-là pour la première fois depuis des mois._

_Pourtant, je savais que tout était fini._

_Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait plus… »_

* * *

Je remontais lentement l'escalier menant à la chambre.

Comme à chaque nuit, j'étais descendu à la cuisine pour prendre un verre de whisky avant de retourner me coucher, le marbre froid ayant depuis longtemps cessé d'avoir un quelconque effet sur mes pieds nus. J'avais pris le temps de regarder la photo de nous deux, souriants, qui était accrochée sur le mur en face de moi.

Nous étions si jeunes à cette époque.

Nous étions heureux.

Je repensais à nos ébats de la veille en gravitant ces marches de bois qui me semblaient beaucoup plus froides que ces dalles de marbre à mesure que l'une d'elle s'éloignait de mes pieds. C'était sans doute dû au rapprochement de l'accomplissement de ma promesse.

Arrivé en haut, je tournai vers la chambre. Il ne dormait plus depuis un moment. Seulement, il fit semblant, pour ne pas abattre mon courage. Il savait pourtant plus que n'importe qui que dès qu'il était réveillé, je le savais.

Passant la porte, je me rendis à sa table de chevet. J'ouvris le tiroir contenant son _Beretta 92 F _en acier inoxydable. Celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie, dix années auparavant.

Je le serrais fort dans ma main pendant un long moment. Kaoru bougea, s'impatientant.

Crispant la mâchoire, je montais sur lui, sur le lit. Il leva la tête vers moi dans un sourire serein.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire mon amour… dit-il avec une note de résignation dans la voix.

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

Peu importe qu'il ne m'aime plus, je l'aimais toujours et je continuerais à l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je levais l'arme et, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, l'appuyais sur sa temps. Lorsque finalement, je reculais mon visage pour contempler ses yeux, qui se fermèrent alors, j'appuyais sur la détente.

* * *

_« -Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? le pressais-je, alerte, lui arrachant un sourire amer._

_Il m'embrassa à nouveau sur le front, dans les cheveux, dans le cou. Sa manière de m'embrasser était devenue triste, comme s'il dépendait de mon être tout entier à cet instant._

_-Il faut que tu saches que le jour viendras où je deviendrai fou à cause de mon boulot, continua-t-il. Il faut que tu saches que, peu importe l'amour que je te porte en ce moment, ce jour-là, je n'éprouverai plus rien pour toi. À ce moment-là, je t'en supplie, tue-moi._

_Je relevais la tête pour l'embrasser._

_-Je ne crois pas en avoir la force un jour, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est d'accord._

-Tu me promet que tu le feras? Me supplia-t-il.

_J'acquiesçais silencieusement, un peu à contre-cœur. Même si à ce moment, cette promesse me rebutait, je savais que le moment venu, s'il y en avait un, je serais prêt. Je savais que nos âmes étaient liées et que, le moment venus, nous serions prêts tous les deux. »_

**OWARI**


End file.
